


Conto de Caudas

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sempre venho na sua confeitaria porque você faz os melhores brownies e cupcakes na cidade e juro que sua confeitaria tem um cheiro divino e desculpa isso é uma cauda que está aparecendo de baixo do seu avental AU" pedido maravilhosamente por <a href="http://exerciseindisguise.tumblr.com/">exerciseindisguise.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conto de Caudas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FairyTail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700121) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. O título original é "FairyTail", o que é uma brincadeira entre "tale" (conto, como em "fairy tale", conto de fadas) e "tail" (cauda).

“Inglesa, vou te dar um suprimento vitalício daqueles brownies com os rostos de caramelo neles que você adora se você _nunca_ mencionar isso para ninguém.” Olhos azuis se concentravam em Peggy, úmidos com desespero.

Mude-se para Nova York, Howard disse. Nada estranho ou fora do normal acontece em Nova York, ele disse. West Village é legal e quieta, ele disse. Você vai se encaixar bem, ele disse.

Para a maior parte das coisas, ele estava certo. Fora um furto ou queda de energia ocasionais, nada fora do comum acontecia; ao menos não que Peggy soubesse. Peggy tinha até começado a gostar da sua nova casa. Era relativamente limpa, as pessoas eram amigáveis o bastante, e os dias eram quentes enquanto as noites a lembravam de casa. Para completar, tinha uma confeitaria incrível só dois blocos de distância e Peggy jurava que o lugar tinha cheiro de um pedaço com céu e a cozinha da avó dela num fim de tarde de sábado; os brownies e cupcakes perfeitos—assim como a dona—faziam a Peggy ir na pequena confeitaria todos os dias. Deveria saber que era bom demais para ser verdade—sempre tem algum tipo de esquema com Howard.

“Você tem uma cauda.” Peggy sussurrou, atônita com a revelação. Peggy chegou na hora do rush da manhã com uma clientela completamente diferente da que já tinha visto. Angie estava atrás do balcão, alegremente pulando da cozinha para o balcão e de volta quando Peggy viu o apêndice extra. A princípio, descartou isso como sendo seu cérebro cansado tentando se ajeitar, mas, quando Peggy chegou no caixa para fazer o seu pedido, sabia que não tinha imaginado. O olhar mortificado no rosto de Angie que encontrou a confusão de Peggy confirmou isso para ela.

Ela deveria ter notado mais cedo. Como uma espiã, como uma cliente frequente com um pedido regular, ela deveria ter notado. Como podia não ter notado que a confeiteira absolutamente adorável pela qual ela tinha uma queda fazia seis meses tinha uma cauda? Como ela podia NÃO ter notado esse detalhe escamoso?

“Sh!” Angie passou pela mesa, colocando uma mão sobre a boca de Peggy enquanto seu olhar passava pela confeitaria para garantir que ninguém tinha ouvido. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, Peggy podia ter gostado do contato. Quando Peggy acenou, Angie lentamente removeu sua mão e se sentou de novo.

“Você... Isso é normal?”

“Essa é a West Village, é claro que é normal.” Angie franziu as sobrancelhas. “Minha espécie só não é bem-vinda, só isso.”

“Desculpa, sua espécie?” Peggy se inclinou na mesa, esperando acelerar ainda mais a conversa.

“Fogo de dragão assa qualquer coisa perfeitamente.”

“Fogo de dragão...”

“Por favor, não diz nada. Vou até incluir os cupcakes red velvet também.”

“Howard está aqui?” Peggy deu uma passada visual, mas Howard não estava em lugar nenhum para ser visto. Quando Howard fazia travessuras com ela, normalmente não estava longe; sempre gostava de ver seus esqueminhas se desdobrarem. “Ele sabe o quanto eu odeio aqueles joguinhos dele.”

“Howard?”

“Casanova com bigode.”

“O que é um—” Angie balançou a cabeça freneticamente. “Você sabe o que mais? Não quero saber. Podemos só chegar em algum tipo de acordo ou algo assim? Realmente não quero forcados na minha porta de novo.”

“De novo? Se isso é alguma travessura elaborada de Howard, só pisca duas vezes, acena, faz _alguma coisa_.”

“Você não está levando isso a sério. Deus, com essa densidade, alguém pode achar que você é humana ou alguma coisa.” Angie parou, rindo até que prestou atenção na expressão irritada e levemente enrugada de Peggy. “Oh deus, você _é_. Você realmente fez isso dessa vez, Martinelli,” ela se xingou. “A Mãe sempre me disse para não presumir coisas sobre as pessoas e agora aqui estou cavando um buraco para mim mesma. Mas você está na West Village. Quem só vai e se muda para cá sem algum tipo de história?” As pernas de Angie começam a se mover, batendo na mesa e balançando a xícara de café de Peggy.

Peggy colocou uma mão calmante no pulso de Angie, efetivamente parando seu movimento nervoso.

“Me mudei para cá por outros motivos, muito obrigada.”

“O que você poderia—oh.” Angie deu um sorriso envergonhado, puxando as mãos para o colo. “Agora seria um momento inapropriado para te chamar para sair?”

“Sim.” Peggy se levantou abruptamente, pegando seu café e brownie nas mãos. “Me pergunta de novo amanhã quando eu vier para o meu brownie gratuito,” ela ofereceu, saindo da confeitaria.

Como nenhuma delas notou?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Chegou ao ponto em que estou colocando piadas e títulos de músicas como título das minhas fics. Chegou nesse ponto. Promento que isso não é o que parece.
> 
> Ainda, recebi algumas perguntas sobre a última linha. É em relação à Peggy não perceber que Angie tem uma cauda assim como Angie não perceber a humanidade/sexualidade de Peggy depois de verem uma a outra por seis meses de modo regular.


End file.
